We Should Have Stopped at Five
by WriterofGotham
Summary: Bruce and Selina are constantly surprised at their kids, not even Batman and Catwoman are prepared for everything that being parents brings.
1. Chapter 1

Dick, Jason, Cass, and Tim were waiting patiently as they could with their good as grandfather, Alfred for Selena and Bruce to come home with their newest brother, Damian. Alfred may have been the butler, but to the kids, he was their grandfather and at times more understanding than Bruce or Selena could be.

"Why couldn't it be a girl? Cass is awesome and you two are lame." Jason groused as he ate cookies at the table with his adopted siblings.

"Damian is going to be a great brother," Dick said as he iced a cookie and stuck the whole thing in his mouth, making him look like a rabid chipmunk. His cheeks were bulged out and white icing covered his face like foam.

Tim and Cass were exchanging the cookies they had decorated with Alfred's help. The two youngest of Bruce and Selena's brood were hungrily eating the sugar cookies. Jason and Dick looked at them and smiled, "At least their cute Bruce and Selena won't forget about them." Jason said grumpily.

"You can't think that Bruce and Selena would forget about us now that they have a bio kid? They wouldn't they love us too much to do that." Dick reassured Jason.

"We'll see," Jason said suspiciously.

Alfred made them help clean up, well he made Jason and Dick clean up because Tim and Cass fell asleep on each other. They were gently cleaned because they were covered in icing and cookie crumbs then Alfred laid them down on the master bed for their afternoon nap.

"Are you lads excited about being older brothers again?" Alfred asked them as the cleaned up the small mess.

"Eh, not really. Didn't Bruce and Selena realize they already had four kids? You don't think that they'll forget about us do you?" Jason asked pensively as he set the leftover cookies in a container.

"Did they forget you and Dick when Tim and Cass were adopted?" Alfred asked in an even tone.

"Nope, but they weren't blood-related and Dami's a baby and all cute and everything," Jason replied.

"You'll see that babies take up a lot of attention, but when he gets older Damian will be fun to play with. You are brothers you know." Alfred countered.

"It's going to be fun," Dick exclaimed. "I only knew you guys when you were older and could do stuff, we get to teach Dami stuff. You can show him how to win street fights and I can teach him acrobatics and Tim can teach him how to… do something and Cass can teach him how to do something else."

"I don't know," Jason said he still wasn't certain about having a baby brother, which was a true baby child.

It was midafternoon when Bruce called to report that they were on their way home. Each of them had seen the baby in the hospital with Selena. It had scared them all how pale and drawn Selena was. It made them think about each of their parents and the circumstances that lead to them being adopted by Bruce Wayne and Selena Kyle-Wayne. Selena had shown off Damian and kissed each of her children and told them that she was just tired that she'd be fine in a few weeks.

Alfred had ushered them back home where they could act like children instead of being cooped up in a small hospital room. It may have had something to do with Jason remarking, "Babies are kind of boring, aren't they?"

All the children were pleased to have Alfred to themselves he would tell them all about when Bruce was a kid and the things that they did then. When Bruce and Selena pulled into the driveway Dick's excited squeal woke up Cass, who then woke up Tim. They were happy to see their parents back.

Bruce carried in the baby seat from the minivan he swore he never would buy. He placed a loving hand on Selena and they walked into their large house. They were swarmed by their children.

"He's so cute!"

"Why is he so red?"

"Is he mad?"

"Why is so boring?"

And more questions poured out of their children who peered into the baby carrier at the newborn, his face was all red and he had the awfully scrunched up little forehead.

"Selena is going to go lay down for a little bit, and your brother is going to nap. I'll be back to talk to you boys after I get them settled." Bruce told them as they walked past them ignoring their questions.

"Ya think he's mad at us?" Jason asked in a hushed voice he always had a fear of being sent back to the orphanage in Gotham.

"No, he's got things on his mind," Alfred assured them, but he noticed how troubled each of them appeared to be.

"That makes sense," Tim said as he went to put his thumb in his mouth, but stopped himself. It was a habit that he was trying so hard to quit. He had been told that is was a babyish habit and he was three years old. He found that when he was nervous he wanted to do it more. He was a big brother now not the baby of the family anymore. Big brothers had to be good examples.

"Come on boys and Cass, cheer up. Selena is fine and Damian is fine, Bruce just wants to talk to you." Alfred told them.

None of them replied Cass just went to Dick and held her slender arms to be picked up. "It's okay Cass, darling," Dick whispered as he slowly rubbed patterns in her small back as she wrapped her arms around his neck and clung to him.

Tim edged closer to Alfred and the elderly man scooped him up in his arms. Bruce came back in in time to see them all looking like they expected to be put in the Gotham City foster care system or worse, except there wasn't any worse than the Gotham City foster care.

"Boys, and Cass." He took Cass from Alfred's arms and held her close as she snuggled against his broad chest. "Selena wanted me to let you all know that-"

"Just tell us straight, and don't sugar coat it. We're going back in the system right?" Jason said angry and scared.

"No, when we adopted you it was forever and ever. You all are our kids, Damian doesn't change anything except making our family bigger." Bruce said as he sat Cass down for a second and embraced Jason.

"What if I do something really bad? What if I grow up and I kill people?" Jason asked anger melting with the hug that Bruce pulled him into. Dick rolled his eyes at this and Tim looked mortified at the thought of his brother doing something like that.

"You'll still be my son, and I will still love you from jail where you will be rotting in because I raised you better," Bruce replied.

"What if a lion attacks and you can save me, or Damian, who do you save?" Jason asked again.

"I'll think of something to save you both because I'm your dad and that's what dads do," Bruce said as he hugged Dick and Tim. "You're not going to be eaten if I can help it."

"That's good," Dick said changing the subject, "We made cookies for you and Selena. We ate a few of them." Dick shuffled off to show him the ones they had decorated earlier. Bruce looked at the cookies that were ugly and weirdly decorated. He smiled, "Good job, these look great." His kids were great even if they couldn't decorate cookies well. Things couldn't be better.

The weeks went by and they adjusted slowly to the newest member of the family.

Selena hadn't ever breastfed before, Damian was her first baby and being around the boys and Cass she tried her best to cover up. It didn't help in the least, because Tim asked, "What are those? Why does Damian eat you? What is it called?" He pointed to his chest.

"Tim, baby you have pecs there. Moms are special they can feed their babies. It doesn't hurt though." She added as his puzzled face scrunched up even more. "Motherhood isn't quite what I thought it would be." She muttered as she lamented at her high heels days were dead and gone. In her wildest dreams, she never thought that she would explain how women produced milk to feed their babies to a three-year-old.

It had unexpected consequences to say the very least.

Pamela Isley came over one day to see Damian and Selena. It didn't matter that they weren't hanging out at night anymore they kept in contact with each other. Pam loved the kids, and she didn't mind Bruce, even if there was something familiar about him that she couldn't place.

"You look good Selena, you lost some of your baby weight already?" Pam asked after she hugged her.

"Not enough Damian only weighed nine pounds, but I feel like I have thirty still strapped to me." She laughed as she looked at Pam's bright face light up when Tim came into view. He avoided Selena and Damian in her arms and went straight for Pam.

She enveloped him in a hug. That stopped abruptly when he patted her chest, "Pecs! Pecs!" he squealed excitedly.

Selena had never been so mortified. Her best friend was being patted on her breasts by her three-year-old as he yelled out, "Pecs". Motherhood was weird and could be a witch, she decided it wasn't just the late nights in which Damian refused to sleep or when Dick does cartwheels down the stairs, or even when Jason refuses to take a shower, and Cass her sweet baby could even be stubborn when she didn't want to drink her milk. None of them had ever done… this. Things were simple way back when she was stealing from people.

Pam laughed as she put Tim back down. "Girls have pecs? Selena, I never thought I'd see the day. Motherhood suits you like me working at the plant nursery." She winked at her as she pulled her sleeves down to cover her green skin.

"It really does, I guess," Selena said.

It wasn't the first time her and Bruce's children did something that she wished could have been taken back. At all.

Alfred was with Selena, and the three youngest, Bruce was at his company working with Lucius Fox on Batman business while Jason and Dick were at school. Selena was working with Cass on the alphabet, while Alfred was working with Tim on his numbers and holding a sleeping Damian. Damian was a grumpy child who would wake at the slightest sound and wail and cry until one of his siblings would hold his hand or caress his small terribly red face.

"Alfred look." Tim walked over to Alfred and poked Damian's chubby cheek, "It's squishy." Tim's electric blue eyes sparkled happily as he watched the small babies face wrinkle up.

Alfred chuckled before he told Tim, "You better not do that, Damian is a grumpy baby if he gets woken up too early."

"He's so cute. Dami's good."

Alfred snapped a picture of Tim beside Damian watching him sleep as he held him, Bruce would like the picture.

It was later when Selena was feeding Damian and Alfred was preparing supper when he realized that he hadn't seen Tim and Cass in a while. They were usually fine if they were playing, but the playset was empty and they were nowhere to be found. Alfred started to search the house frantically.

"Tim, Cass, where are you." He checked all the places they could hide and it wasn't until half an hour and a frantic Selena joined the search that they found the renegade toddlers. They had somehow managed to lock themselves in a closet. Both of their small baby faces were coated in tears and they were hiccuping sobs even as they were being held. Cass let out a small shudder as she spoke, "Scawy."

"Oh, come here baby girl." Selena reached for her usually silent daughter and held her as she stopped crying.

Tim sniffles had stopped long enough for Alfred to ask him what to had happened, "How did you get locked in there?"

"Dami told us to," Cass said blaming the month old baby.

"The baby didn't tell you to do that," Selena replied as she looked at them and Damian who was in a baby sling.

"His eyes told me to do it and Tim didn't want me to be alone," Cassandra explained to her mother and Alfred.

"Next time Damian tells you to do something clear it with me, Dad, or Alfred," Selena told her children.

Damian was giggling wildly in the baby sling that Selena was wearing almost as if he was happy to that Tim an Cass were stuck in closet.

Selena thought that nothing could surprise her anymore before she got married to the Batman and Bruce Wayne, but the children constantly surprised her. She found that she had to be constantly on her toes and none more than for all of her kids. She never loved being exhausted and emotionally drained more.

Jason was eating a chili dog like usual, despite how Alfred tried to keep him from eating unhealthy food. His siblings hated watching him eat the hot dog with the messy chili and mustard going everywhere. It didn't keep them from eating the chili dogs, but Jason's world was truly rocked the day that Bruce had the day off and Alfred made chili dogs and Bruce snarled his nose at the mere scent of them.

"Alfred, why did you make chili dogs? I hate them," Bruce said in a voice that displayed what he thought about the hot dogs.

Jason's face went white, and his breathing was shallow. "How am I in this family if my Dad doesn't like chili dogs?" Jason asked in a whisper. "How in all the families in all of Gotham did I get the one that my Dad doesn't like the best food on earth? Bread and meat that's hot and tasty."

"What are saying, Jason? You're mumbling," Bruce asked. As Alfred sighed knowing full well what Jason had to be saying about his father. Alfred knew there were many things that Jason was capable of and one of those things were he had been rescued off the streets and scraped along trying to survive he wasn't capable of thinking that people didn't like chili dogs.

"Nothing, Dad," Jason said still in disbelief of what he had said.


	2. Chapter 2

"I will destroy you!" Jason shouted at the top of his lungs as he stooped down to grab one of Bruce's shoes to chase Dick with. (Bruce forgot to put them up after a gala, he kicked them off and left the ugly things where they dropped.) The two boys were supposed to be doing homework, but they had grown bored with the math homework they had been working on. They both had started to talk and Jason and Dick felt tied down after so much homework. Chasing each other... just happened. Dick and Jason knew better, but what was the fun of having a huge house with the best banisters to slide down on if you didn't take advantage of it?

"Haha, you'll never catch me, Jason!" Dick said as he threw his head back to see Jason chasing him. Their laughs echoed all through Wayne Manor as the boys ran after each other roughhousing. Jason still waving the black leather shoe like a sword without ever trying to really hit his brother.

Alfred stood in the doorway of the kitchen where the boys stopped suddenly. "Sorry, Alfred," Dick said as he smiled widely at the older and Jason had been told a trillion times, "Do not run when your siblings are asleep."

"You and Jason both know no to run around the house. Jason, please go put your father's shoe back where you found it," Alfred tasked him as he gave him a pointed look. Jason ignored the look knowing that Bruce would freak if his shoes weren't where he left them.

"Where are Mom and Dad?" Dick asked when Jason scurried off.

Alfred stopped for a second before he answered, thinking back to Bruce adopting Dick when he was just a toddler. The Flying Graysons had been murdered and their small son had escaped out of the tightrope walkers arms. The circus member had been babysitting him, but the shock of their death she had let him go to toddle to his parent's dead bodies crying with every step. Bruce's heart had broken for the small child and he had picked him up and comforted him like he had been comforted so many years ago. Cute as the child was, Bruce knew the Gotham Foster System would break him. If the Batman hunted down the killers in less than a week, it was seen as merely a coincidence. All crime in Gotham was hated by the Batman, after all. The GCPD was thankful for the criminals bound and gagged outside of the precinct.

"Your mother and Father are busy. You know they go out at night most nights," Alfred decided on saying as he turned back to his work.

"Why?" Dick asked, "they go out every night come after Cass, Tim, and Dami are asleep and I never see them come home. They wake up tired and have bruises all the time."

Jason snickered as he looked at Dick's innocent face, Alfred gave Jason a muted glare.

"One day you shall understand, Dick, but that day isn't today. You and Jason have about thirty minutes before bedtime go ahead and get ready and I'll tuck you in," Alfred replied.

"We are too old to be tucked in we aren't Cass, Tim, or Dami," Dick huffed as he was off-put at not being told what his parents really were doing at night.

"Then shall I stop tucking you in at night?" Alfred asked as Jason walked back to them.

"No, I just feel old for it," Dick said.

"Why do you feel that way?" Alfred asked. Dick had never said anything about feeling too old to be tucked in at night. He was always seemed to like being tucked in by Alfred, Bruce, or Selena. Dick thrived on being loved and cared for in the ways only parents or grandparents could provide, simple forehead kisses and goodnight hugs.

"The kids at school said that it was babyish to be tucked in. Plus they are jealous because they don't have an English grandfather. I tell them about things we do together and they think I'm lying, but I know not to lie," Dick explained to Alfred as Jason listened in and craftily snuck to get a cookie only to be foiled by a glare from Alfred.

"Kids are stupid. They don't know us and why should we please them?" Jason lashed out. He enjoyed learning in school, but it was hard to make friends when he felt so different from the kids that went to private school with him. Jason remembered living in Crime Alley with his mother and the kids he knew back then weren't anything special, most of them were bound for jail. Crime Alley was the worst part of Gotham and Jason's accent betrayed his origin. Bruce and Selena understood how that felt, and tried to get him involved in clubs that would have kids his age, but he was guarded with everyone.

"Jason, not everyone is like that. They probably are jealous of you two. You'll both make friends in time, and it might not be at school. Oliver Queen is coming over in a few weeks and he is bringing his son, Roy. You could be friends with him," Alfred suggested.

"I don't know. Why is Oliver Queen coming? Wayne and Queen industries don't do business together, do they?" Jason asked. He was young, but he had a habit of listening to Bruce and Selena's conversations. All of the kids had walked in on a conversation only for Bruce and Selena to stop talking.

"They are considering it," Alfred replied as he checked the time. Bruce would be a fourth of the way done in patrolling Gotham. Selena was in the cave on the comm watching out for him. She would have been with him bringing Justice to Gotham, but she still had a month to go before Alfred cleared her for their night activities. Damian would be two months old, and she would be fully recovered from his hard delivery. They all were thankful for Damian's uncanny ability to sleep through anything. Dick could be doing cartwheels down the stairs, Jason could be chasing squirrels with sticks, Tim could be riding a scooter through the Manor, and Cass could be doing baby ballet with loud music, and Dami wouldn't stir. At first, it scared Bruce and Selena until they realized that their child was a heavy sleeper.

"Why don't you two get ready for bed and I'll be up to say good night in a moment," Alfred told them as he motioned for them to go to their rooms.

When the boys scampered away Alfred used the phone in the kitchen to call down to the cave, barely a minute ticked by when Selena answered, "Alfred is there a problem with Dami?" She asked in a worried voice.

"No, no, problem with any of them. Sorry for worrying you, I wanted to check in on the night's work," Alfred apologized.

"It's quiet. Pam is keeping her promise to not terrorize Gotham. She is coming by next week if Bruce didn't tell you. Joker and Harley are, surprisingly still in Arkham. Hang on, I've got movement on your left. Sorry, Alfred, I got to go," Selena ended the intercom call as she became the eyes for Batman from the safety of the cave.

Alfred sighed as he walked up to go up the stairs to the boy's rooms he promised to tuck them in. Bruce and Selena were a matched pair, they both had a soft spot for orphans, justice, and love for each other that was unrivaled by any that Alfred had witnessed. He found Dick and Jason having a contest of who was the better at brushing their teeth. The adjoining bathroom was something that the boys squabbled over but refused to move rooms to have separate bathrooms.

"Can we have pop tarts for breakfast?" Jason asked as he finished brushing his teeth.

"No, when have I ever made pop tarts? You are growing boys, the very idea!" Alfred said faking his indignation at the idea. Alfred bade good night to both of them. As they chuckled at his fake outburst He checked on Tim and Cass the three-year-olds were sleeping so peacefully in their room it made Alfred's old heart full.

Cass and Tim started to share a room when Cass was the newest addition to the manor. Tim was used to sleeping by himself and had no problem adjusting to the manner. Cass was also used to sleeping by herself, but her room was brightly decorated and the bed was too soft. When Cassandra could go to sleep she was plagued by nightmares and would wake up crying. Cassandra was terrified of Bruce and any man that resembled David Cain in the least. Selena tried to make her feel welcome and comfortable, but Cassandra was wary of her too. Dick and Jason didn't know how to act around her, at two years old she was a barely coordinated ninja. (Two-year-olds don't have the best coordination.)

Tim was the only one that treated her exactly like a kid. Cass and Tim could be around each other without Cass feeling like she was in danger from adults. He didn't act like he was scared of her, it was almost as if he knew that she needed to be treated like other kids, so he treated her like he did Stephanie from the Library program that Selena took him too. Nights when she would wake up crying, she wouldn't be alone. Tim and her bedrooms were beside each other and Tim could hear her crying, he would waddle to her and hug her. Tim got smacked the first few times it happened. Eventually, they moved Cassandra's bed in to Tim's room so they would have separate beds. Selena and Bruce decided when they were older they would try to move Cass back in her room At three years old both of them had a better understanding of people than most adults. It was with time that she began to trust and love everyone in the Wayne family.

Alfred made his way down to the cave to see Selena giving Bruce advance warning of the gang war that had broken out. She looked seconds away from donning her catsuit and joining Bruce in the fight.

Alfred took in the scene before him on the screen, Bruce was fighting multiple assailants with no hope of reprieve. It was going to be a long night.

The next morning the boys and Cass were eating breakfast Bruce walked into the dining room. His ribs were sore and he realized no for the first time how well he and Selena fought together. When he was patrolling without her it felt empty.

"Daddy!" Cass exclaimed as her face lit up at seeing Bruce. She quickly raised her arms for Bruce to hold her. Bruce loved all of his children equally, but Cass was special she was his little girl.

He picked her up despite the protest his ribs were making. Last night he had been busy as Batman, he missed having Selena beside him. They were the best. She cuddled closer to him playing with the stubble that had grown overnight on his face. Bruce sank into his chair at the table as he held Cass close and nursed a hot black cup of coffee.

He looked at Dick and Jason as the debated if gymnastics were a "real" sport or not. Tim as he tried to put his pancake back together like a puzzle after he had cut it, and Damian was being carried around by Selena in a sling. Selena had been up for hours with Damian, her short hair was sticking up everywhere, and it looked like Dami spit up on her shirt, she still looked gorgeous to Bruce. He would always protect Gotham if it meant his family could walk in safety. Bruce smiled as Cass's baby small fingers rubbed the rough stubble. Batman was created to save the innocent. After all his baby had been through she managed to have an innocence that David Cain, for all of his trying couldn't dim.

The kids had no idea of what their parents did at night, all they knew was that their Dad had to be the strongest man alive. Jason and Dick would watch as he worked out. Sometimes Dick and Jason would have contests of who could do more pushups without stopping, other times they would stare as Bruce powered through one hundred sit-ups. The fun started for Bruce when his two oldest stopped watching him and ran to get Tim and Cass.

Bruce started doing push-ups again, but this time Jason and Dick jumped on his back. And then Cass was pulled on Jason's lap and Tim was pulled on to Dick's. Bruce strained under the weight of his kids. He managed to struggle through ten pushups with the extra weight before going down.

Laughs filled the exercise room as Bruce announced, "Your too heavy, and I'm too old."

"Nope, Dad, you'll never be old," Dick said still laughing as tears ran down his cheeks.

"Never?" Bruce asked questioningly.

"Yep, Alfred is ancient. Gotham was built around him. We live and do roughly the same things as he does so we will live that long too," Dick reasoned as he hugged Tim who stopped laughing only to get the hiccups.

"Alfred is 'hic' ancient" Tim giggled.

"Don't let him hear you say that," Bruce said as he laughed at Dick's child logic, and then goaned at all of his kids sitting on top of him.

~ **AN~**

 **It took me longer than I thought it would for me to pull this chapter together, but I did in time Cassandra Cain's birthday today, (January, 26). I realized it too late to add in her birthday.**

 **It's cannon that Bruce didn't have a lot of friends growing up and Selena knows what it's like to be judged by where she grew up. Jason is an extrovert, but he also has a problem relating to other kids.**

 **I looked up the median weight of health children, all of the kids on Bruce as he did push ups would weight 184 lbs, or 83, kilograms.**

 **It will be updated sporadically my college classes this semester are harder than I anticipated**.


	3. Chapter 3

**Part one of three  
**

Bruce sighed as he laid down beside Selina for the night. Light from the table side lamp cast shadows across the rooms outlining each of their figures. The thin sheets covering them were enough to keep the chill off of them without making their shadows lumpy. The kids were in bed, patrol was over, and Bruce and Selina could finally have a little time to themselves. Jason and Dick weren't fighting, Timothy and Cass weren't getting into mischief that three years are seduced into finding, and Damian wasn't crying they could just talk to each other and be themselves. Selina ran her fingers through Bruce's thick black hair that was still damp from the post-patrol shower, as he stared into her tired, yet bright eyes.

"Do you want to make a baby?" Selina asked in a husky, sexy voice that Bruce never would tire of as long as he lived.

"Do you have to ask?" Bruce replied dryly as he reached to get a condom. They were halfway undressed when a rather loud knock interrupted them. Bruce had to throw on a pair of pants and Selina tied a robe around herself before she opened it, both of them were silently fuming at their foreplay ending so abruptly. Selina silently hoped that whatever it was could be solved easily, so she and Bruce could, ahem, _resume._

Dick was only in his favorite Batman pajamas with his onyx hair mussed, "I think Timmy's sick. He woke me up because he was puking so loud."

"Oh, I'll be right there," Selina promised. "Stay, Bruce actually get some sleep," she told Bruce as he went to get up too.

"It's not fair for me to get sleep and you not," Bruce said as he put on a shirt. "Why don't you go back to bed, Dick. You have school in the morning. We'll take care Tim," Bruce put his hand on Dick's shoulder. Dick yawned before scampering off to bed knowing his brother would be taken care off. Dick loved all of his siblings, but he didn't want to be near any bodily fluids that didn't belong to him. Selina and Bruce found out that Dick was a sympathetic puker when Jason had got the flu shortly after they had adopted him.

Selina and Bruce found Tim laying miserably beside the toilet. He was burning up with a fever, Selina realized as she felt his small forehead. Tim moaned a little and his eyes slowly opened to his guardians. He leaned into the touch finding her cold hands comforting. "Let's get you cleaned up, Tim. Bruce, can you get some Tylenol for his fever?" Selina instructed as she went to the sink to get Tim some mouthwash and a cool washcloth.

Bruce left for the kitchen where the Tylenol was kept. Even with only a few hours of sleep Bruce couldn't help, but think that Damian might be the only one with his and Selina's DNA, but they all were theirs. He found himself thinking back to the day when Alfred bought him a circus ticket as a joke. That day had become the start of him finding hois family, he surprised Alfred by insisting that he had to adopt a three-year-old from the circus. Bruce remembered that day almost as clearly as the day he had been brutally stripped of his parents.

****Five Years ago Gotham*******

Bruce had been wondering around the circus grounds for only a few minutes when he saw an acrobat couple and their small child that had been posing for pictures. The man and woman had been dressed in bright greens and reds. Smiling at everyone and beaming when asked about there child. He saw the Drake couple as they posed for a picture. Bruce remembered that they had recently been married. The newspapers had heralded it as a match that would last forever. Alfred had raised an eyebrow after reading it, and stated, "Time will tell."

Dick was a cheeky little thing, Bruce hadn't seen the point in getting a picture of himself and the acrobats, but the toddler had smiled and winked at him. A three-year-old shouldn't be able to wink, but a three-year-old raised in the circus that knew how to win hearts of people all over the world. He smiled and talked lively about the show inside, "My parents are the best! They can fly!" He had an accent that made his words seem more adorable.

Bruce had a picture made with the acrobats and their small son. He wasn't a sucker for kids. Tiny adults that's all that they were in Bruce's opinion they were cute... but he had no clue how to interact with them. Dick was different from the other children he had come in contact with, it could be his show roots Bruce concluded.

Bruce remember sitting amongst the Gothamites and watching the show unfold. He didn't mind that Alfred practically forced him to go out and see the people of Gotham that he protected by night. Bruce saw the children and their parents that smiled and laughed. He sometimes forgot that Gotham wasn't all darkness and the harsh realities of crime.

It was when John and Mary Grayson fell that Bruce was brought back to being the scared eight-year-old that was helpless to save his parents. The bright and so young, too young baby acrobat struggled out of the tight walker's arms. Dick ran to them and tried to get them to "wake up". The whole crowd watched in horror as Dick Grayson became the last of the Flying Graysons. He hunched over their still warm, broken, and lifeless bodies.

Bruce got up and ran to pick up the toddler, "Don't look, don't remember them this way, don't look at them," Bruce shushed him. He was thankful that he had sat in the front seat that made it easy for him to jump over the divider. Dick fought beating his hands and feat against Bruce, crying and screaming for his dead parents. His black hair went everywhere as he his body trembled with sobs and unintelligent screams.

The tight rope walker came over as tears leaked out of her eyes, "I can take him back. He needs to be around familiar people." She reached out her arms and took. Bruce watched helplessly as Dick was taken away from him. He couldn't help, but feel like part of him was taken away. It was ridiculous, Bruce didn't even know the child until a few hours ago. As young as he was, Bruce knew that the child wouldn't remember his parents. He only had a few precious memories of his mom and dad, a scent of vanilla perfume, and the smell of antiseptic from long days at the hospital. How his mother would always read to him before he fell asleep, or the time he ate a whole coconut cake and got sick and his dad gave him medicine to help him feel better. That Night they died seemed to overshadow all the other days. He was eight when his parents died and Dick was only four, Dick would hardly remember them.

The circus hard to be leaving soon. The star act had died. Pop Haley was struggling to find an act that would be comparable to the Flying Graysons. Zucco was still at large. Bruce couldn't help but wonder what would happen to Dick. He was actively hunting down Zucco, but it didn't seem like enough. Bruce remembered what it felt like to be the kid without a mom or dad, as much as Alfred was a father to him, it wasn't the same.

Bruce was appalled when he saw the hacked record that showed Dick in a juvenile detention center.

"Alfred! I'm going out. There is a mistake I need to fix!" Bruce yelled as he ran out the door of the manor. Bruce chose a quick car that took him to Gotham city's Social Services. The office was brimming with phone calls and Bruce heard a babies cry a few rooms over. The whole office gave off a vibe of Gotham's saddest stories. Bruce waited in line to talk to the receptionist the woman in front of him angrily cussed out the receptionist.

Bruce was about to step in when the lady finally stormed off. "Sorry about that. What can I help you with?" the receptionist asked. Her name tag said her name was Olivier, so Bruce decided to turn on his patented charm.

"I was at the circus when Dick Grayson's parents were killed. I was wondering if he was staying with the circus of if he was going to be placed in a home here in Gotham? I was simply concerned, Miss Olivier," Bruce said.

"Have you seen the foster system? It's full. Orphanages haven't existed since the 1970's and we haven't had the time to source the kids in other cities. The circus can't keep him. That isn't an option," Olivier stated in a way that showed just how long she had been working at the Social Services office.

"I could take him in," Bruce said without thinking.

"A single man, who is well known in Gotham for taking young ladies home, but never any of them lasting for than a week? I don't like your chances in court. You may be rich, but money can't buy everything. Kids aren't for sale," Olivier said as she didn't even look up from her paperwork.

"What if I was to get married?" Bruce asked surprising himself.

"Come back and see me then married people have a higher chance of adopting kids," Olivier told him in a dismissive way that conveyed how little she was impressed by Bruce and his wealth.

Bruce walked out wracking his brain trying to figure out how he was going to get married, or to who. It couldn't be a short marriage that ends in divorce. He went through women he knew and most of them were shallow or gold diggers. The more Bruce thought about the small heartbroken child the more he knew that he had to get married. The walk to the car was interrupted when Selina Kyle literally ran into him.

"Bruce! what are doing here? Anyway, do be a dear and keep talking to me," Selina said as she kept up with Bruce's long strides.

"What have you gotten into this time?" Bruce asked with a smile.

"I went on a date and the man was creepy and tried to follow me," Selina said as she patted Bruce's arm and laughed like he had just told a joke as they walked toward the underground parking lot.

"You took his wallet, didn't you?" Bruce asked in a voice that belied the humor he found in the whole situation. Only Selina would pickpocket a man on a date, well her and half of Gotham.

"Bruce, I'm appalled at you. I took his Rolex and his wallet. It was so easy he practically handed them over," Selina said. "I have to hone all of my skills, house's are boring lately, you're never home. Anyway, I've told you what I'm doing, what are you up to B-man," Selina winked.

"Doing something crazy. You know the circus and the 'accident' that happened?" Bruce asked.

"Yeah, you aren't going to buy the circus are you?" Selina joked.

"No, the trapeze artist's son doesn't have any relatives, and he's only a toddler in the juvie detention center. I just came from the social service office to see about making him my ward or adopting him. It turns out that I don't have the best reputation to adopt children with, even with the overflow of children in the system, did you know that neighboring cities take in most of the kids? It's ridiculous," Bruce huffed, "Apparently my chances of adopting him would be better if I was married."

"Kid mean that much to you, Bruce?" Selina asked after listening to his spiel on how the foster care system in Gotham was just as poorly ran as the police department.

"You should have seen his face when he saw his parent's fall. I don't want him to grow up alone," Bruce said as they entered the garage.

Selina looked at Bruce the fluorescent lights flickered above them outlining just how broad Bruce was. "I'm sure it will work out. You've never seen a problem you can't solve," Selina said as she caressed Bruce's cheek her soft hands against his freshly shaven face.

"I'll talk to you later tonight. Rooftop on third street? I have some information on the people who caused the accident." Bruce said. They had a strange relationship she still robbed mansions but tagged along with Bruce as he patrolled the city. Selina was Catwoman and he was Batman they worked in the dark for some reason it just worked for them.

"Yeah, I'll be there. You be careful Bruce, don't do something crazy that you'll regret later," Selina told him.

"When have I ever done that?" Bruce asked as he winked at her.

I have a chronological list. Later, Bruce." Selina waved as she got into her car thinking about Bruce's offhanded remark about adopting a kid and getting married. It didn't take a genius to figure out that said wife wouldn't know about Batman and the kid would take up a lot of time. All of her fun at nights would end.

Selina would deny it until the day she died but she made up her mind before seeing the juvie center. She saw the angry kids that would later be in prison, Dick didn't fit into that crowd. He was small and kept his head down, which seemed unnatural for the child. Selina knew what that environment did to a person's soul. He was so small, and she understood why Bruce would want to get married just to adopt him. He was a healthy tanned child with huge anime worthy blue eyes that seemed to hide the fact that he was Romani.

She talked to him and found that he was polite and so sad and cheerful at the same time. She was forming a plan in her mind that was either perfect or perfectly terrible. She wasn't the mothering type and how did she know that between her issues and Bruce's issues they wouldn't mess him up? She didn't even know if Bruce would want to marry her.

But she would find out.

After the Zucco gang was handed over to the police and they were going to patrol the rest of the city. Bruce asked her to marry him. Bruce was blushing and stammered through it, but Selina didn't laugh.

"Would it a name only, or everything that comes with being married?" Selina asked while Bruce stayed on one knee on the rooftop of the second tallest building in Gotham.

"I would like it if it was everything that came with being married, I can't promise that you'll always be happy with me, but I can promise that I wouldn't stop trying to make you happy. I would understand if you would want it in name only," Bruce said in a voice neither of them was used to hearing in uniform.

"I think I always knew you were the only man I'd ever marry. So, yes, Bruce, I will marry you. We'll get married and adopt a child from the circus. This is what every normal couple does," Selina said as Bruce pulled her into a hug.

The newspapers in Gotham for the next week were filled with stories about Selina Kyle, Bruce Wayne, and Richard Grayson. Alfred kept the stories that had them in a favorable light. Bruce remembered how rough the first few weeks were for all of them. Alfred had to learn how to cook meals that Bruce, Selina, Dick, and himself would agree on eating. Dick could speak English well, but he was used to his mother fixing more tradition Romini meals, which Alfred with all of his experience didn't know how to. Selina found that Romani meals weren't her favorite. Bruce just smiled in a fake way and ate anything that Alfred made.

Selina memorized the floor plan to Wayne Manor long before she had married Bruce, but Dick Grayson-Wayne was four and a half years old. Bruce and Selina would turn around for a second and he would scatter. It became a game of sorts, Dick would hide and Bruce and Selina would run around the manor to find him. Hide and seek on, Manor Edition.

They also had to keep him off the banisters. He would scoot a chair to the top of the stairs and climb on the banister and slide down. Scaring Bruce and Selina senseless.

Weeks turned into months and they fell into a routine, at night they both would tuck him in he would tell them about his favorite parts of the day. On his fifth birthday he didn't tell them about his day instead he asked them a question, "Do you think that Mama and Papa would mind if I called you Mom and Dad?" He started to play with the sheets on his bed. Not seeing the looks that Selina and Bruce were exchanging between each other. The language of glares they had come up with for patrolling at night came in handy when they were married with a child who was perceptive.

"Do you think they would be mad?" Selina asked tentatively she didn't want to take anyone's place even if Dick was theirs now.

"You told me that I'm adopted. That means that I am yours, I am your kid now. Mama and Papa are still my parents, but you two are too now my parents. I don't think they would be mad. You are a lot nicer than the people where I was last. Mama always said that she said that I was her Robin. Now I guess I'm your Robin," Dick said as he hugged them.

"Do you think we deserve to be called to be called 'mom and dad'?" Bruce had asked Selina as they had suited up for patrol. Dick had fallen asleep and Alfred would monitor him from the cave in case he woke up to find his parents and Alfred gone. Dick didn't know about the camera that could be remotely turned on in the hallway across his bedroom, he just thought that Alfred was magic at finding him when he had a nightmare.

She had finished zipping up the skin-tight leather before answering him with a smile, "I don't know many people who would get married to each other to adopt a kid. Bruce, like he said he's ours now, you're a Daddy now. I still can't believe I'm married to you."

"Well, Mrs. Wayne I can't believe you said, 'yes'," Bruce said as he leaned in to kiss Selina.

"Do you think we should have more kids so he won't be lonely?" Bruce asked parenting wasn't as easy as Alfred made it look.

"Could you imagine another kid like Dick? One kid is enough; I love him and you. We have a perfect little family, Bruce" Selina told him as they walked to the Batmobile to patrol over Gotham. It was an ordinary night the last few months had been quiet except for the Joker. He had gone on a rampage when he finally figured out that Catwoman and Batman were together. The other villains were recovering from all the damage that they had sustained. It had ruined the honeymoon that Bruce and Selina planned on.

******Present Day Wayne Manor******

Bruce pulled himself out of his reverie as he got the Tylenol and cold water for Tim. He walked back to Tim and Cass's bedroom to see Tim still looking hot and miserable, but much cleaner than he had been. "How are you feeling, buddy?" Bruce asked as Selina read the instructions on the children's Tylenol bottle.

"It's not bad. I'll be fine soon," Tim coughed and then looked up at Bruce with a smile as Bruce helped him sip the cool water. He still looked pale, but Bruce and Selina had discovered that kids get sick anywhere from four to six times a year. Cass was watching them her blankets bunched at the end of her bed. Her eyes were wide flicking back and forth from Bruce to Tim as if she wasn't sure what was going to happen next. Bruce knew that if he hurt Tim in anyway she would attack. She loved and trusted her brother and still didn't fully trust Bruce and Selina. It was a work in progress still.

Selina handed Tim two small tablets, "Let these dissolve in your mouth. It should make you feel better soon," Selina instructed him.

"Thank you, I'm sorry I woke you up," Tim told them sheepishly before carefully placing the tablets in his mouth.

"It's okay, buddy. Do you feel up to getting back in bed?" Bruce asked as he placed a wastebasket beside his bed and arranged the blankets.

Tim looked to Bruce and Selina before his eyes settled on Cass, "I think I'll be ok. Cass is here in case I get worse," Tim replied always tying to stay out of the way and be a 'good child'.

It only took a few minutes for the medicine to kick in. Soon after Tim was tucked in bed he was able to fall into a peaceful sleep. Cass still hovering on her bed watching them until Selina tucked her in too. It didn't take long before Cassandra fell asleep too, leaving the adults free to got to back to their room.

Selina and Bruce got back into bed this time with less foreplay and sleep being the only thing left on their minds. Selina laid her head on Bruce's chest with her arm over him, it didn't take long for her breathing to even out. Bruce found that sleep for him wasn't going to be so easily attained. He kept thinking back to the night that he and Selina found Jason. Well, Jason had found them really.

 **AN**

 **I should be able to write the next chapter a little sooner than the month and a half this one took me, real life and college has kept me busy. After midterms I'll try to write the next chapter. I have it outlined of how each of them come in to the Batfamily, I'm excited to see how all of you like it.  
**

 **I wanted Bruce and Selina to get together because of Dick otherwise they would have beat around the bush for a decade that's why I wanted the social service office to tell Bruce no. I really hope this chapter doesn't seem as rushed as I think it does.  
**

 **Review!**


	4. Chapter 4

Selina laid her head on Bruce's chest with her arm over him, it didn't take long for her breathing to even out. Bruce found that sleep for him wasn't going to be so easily attained. He kept thinking back to the night that he and Selina found Jason. Well, Jason had found them really.

*************Gotham four years ago**************

Selina and Bruce decided to celebrate their wedding anniversary by going out to one of Gotham's most elite restaurants. Dick was going to have a night with Alfred the two of them were going to have a poker night. Alfred had taught Dick how to play in the hopes of him learning something that would get him to stay still for a few minutes. No one had imagined that Dick would be such a good poker player. Card nights became a weekly ritual between the Wayne family they all had fun seeing who had the best blank face as the cards were dealt out. No one knew what could be hidden behind the masks they wore playing cards. Selina and Bruce had gotten dressed to the nines and went out in the Aston Martin looking every bit the most famous couple in Gotham besides the Joker and Harley Quinn.

Tupelo Honey was the five-star restaurant that was known for a unique atmosphere and food. It had a parking lot a few away that was filled with cars of every make and model. The Astin Marin didn't stand out as much as it would have a few more blocks down. The short walk to Tupelo Honey was filled with light chatter as Bruce Selina talked to each other. Their conversation was interrupted suddenly when a small boy stumbled out of an alley, "Ow," he muttered pathetically as he stumbled around. He couldn't have been more than five as he stumbled no parents in sight.

"Are you alright?" Bruce asked inquisitively his Batman and Fatherly instincts kicking in. The boy moaned as if in pain again only to crumble suddenly on the hard pavement. Bruce immediately dropped to check him his mind was racing with all the possibilities that could be wrong with him. He wasn't prepared for the reality the kid grabbed his wallet, leapt into a running position, and vaulted off. Leaving a stunned and unimpressed Bruce and Selina. "Take this alley, I'll take the one over," Selina said in a clipped tone expressing exactly what she thought of having her husband pick pocketed.

The chase was over almost as soon as it started; Selina and Bruce caught him just as he tried to climb a fire escape. The kid fell defiantly to the unsympathetic ground as he glared at both of them in their expensive clothes.

"Here is your stupid wallet! Just take it!" The words the kid shouted sounded too angry for the tiny kid. He looked like he needed a sandwich and a few good night's sleep if the bags under his eyes were any indication of his sleeping habits. He was still glaring when Bruce took the offered wallet.

"What's your name, kid?" Selina asked, he was small but he hadn't been pickpocketing long if he had to generate a distraction. It didn't take a genius to figure out that he'd stolen it because he was hungry.

The kid seemed to deflate at the question he looked at his grubby clothes and then at Bruce and Selina, "What's it to you?"

"Let's get you something to eat and you can tell us," Selina offered while giving Bruce a look that said we'll have a make-up dinner later.

Bruce gave the kid a hand up even though the kid gave them sideways glares. He gave them a look of even more disbelief when he saw the Astin Martin. "You aren't kidnapping me or turning me into the police, right?" His face was trying to be a mask of uncaring either way, but it didn't work he just looked small, and hungry.

"No tricks. Just some supper for you," Selina reassured like she was talking to a smaller child or injured animal.

"Okay," he sighed as he got in the car, he made sure to sit pressed against the door and have a hand on the handle like he was going to jump out at any second.

"Where do you want to go?" Bruce as they got in the car. Selina was already on the phone canceling their reservation at Tupelo Honey. It wouldn't go over well for the kid to be in a posh restaurant and the staff barely let them back in when Bruce and Selina had brought Dick and he tied the cloth napkins on his head like a fortune teller and proceeded to read palms of the other people at the restaurant. It was hilarious, and Dick didn't see why the staff had gotten so upset.

"Anywhere, I guess," he replied.

"Okay, that's vague. How about we go to Wendy's?" Bruce asked he looked in the rear view mirror and saw that the kid shrugged. So he drove the few minutes there in silence when they pulled into the parking lot Bruce had barely put it in park when the kid jumped out of the car.

"Maybe next year we can celebrate our anniversary like normal couples," Bruce told her as they climbed out of the car.

"We aren't normal, and besides what's the fun in that?" Selina said as they walked in.

"What do you want?" Bruce asked the kid who still looked ready to bolt.

"I'll eat anything," he replied. Selina steered him to a table while Bruce ordered. The Wendy's worker gave him an odd look when he ordered, he kept staring at Bruce's designer clothes and cufflinks. Bruce and Selina did look comical compared to the only other couple in there who were sharing a small chocolate frosty.

When Bruce brought they tray over Selina and Jason were talking. It was more encouraging than it had been in the car so Bruce hoped it was a win.

"Bruce, this is Jason," Selina said as she smiled at him.

"Hi, Jason I hope you are hungry. I hope you don't mind I got a little bit of everything," Bruce set the tray down and allowing Jason first pick. He didn't exaggerate when he said a little bit of everything. He had got a salad, burger, chicken nuggets, chili, and each of them a frosty. Jason immediately tore into the chili his face was soon covered with it. He looked every bit a paradox, the tough street kid, and the too small child whose eyes lit up when he saw a whole cup of ice cream for himself. The chili on his face only further endeared himself to them.

"How old are you, Jason?" Bruce asked as he picked up a French fry and dipped in the frosty.

"I'm four and a half," he finished swallowing and then added, "I'll turn five in August."

"Oh, I thought you were older," Selina lied, he was big for a kid that was raised on the streets, but not that tall. He could stand to gain weight, he looked malnourished and underweight for his age.

Jason puffed up himself and grinned a little, "I'm the biggest kid in my class."

"Does your Mom and Dad know you are out this late?" Selina asked when it seemed that Jason had gotten more comfortable around them.

"Mom doesn't care, and Dad isn't around anymore," Jason looked at them carefully before continuing, "It isn't a big deal no one in my neighborhood has two parents."

They talked for a while before Bruce and Selina realized the time, they dropped Jason off at his apartment. They gave him a number where they could be reached at and Bruce and Selina had decided that they would check on the little scamp.

"You realize if this keeps up we might as well just turn the manor into an orphanage?" Selina said on the way home. They both had a weakness for orphans, and it didn't help that orphan's kept appearing in front of them.

It didn't take long for Bruce to do a complete background check on Jason Todd and all of his family and their known and barely known associates. They found that his father was in jail and his mother had been picked up by the GCPD many times for drug use, and prostitution. How he was still on the streets and not in a foster home was beyond them. Gotham was fraught with kids in awful situations that never should have happened. Jason just fell through the cracks, like so many of the other kids.

"I bet he could go far if he had the schooling and a half decent home. We could probably take him in," Selina mused.

"Dick would like a little brother. Alfred wouldn't mind another child in the house," Bruce replied.

"We're going to adopt him aren't we?" Selina shook her head, she saw herself in the little scrappy boy with big untrusting eyes and the street-hardened look on his features. If they didn't do anything to help him no one would, he seemed to precious to let that happen to him.

"We should try to do something else on our anniversary besides adopting children," Bruce laughed when he remembered that Dick was adopted barely a week after they got married. This would be the last of the children they adopted. He saw himself in Dick and Jason reminded Selina of herself a few years ago.

It didn't take long for Social service's to become aware of Jason Todd's predicament and that Bruce and Selina Kyle-Wayne were interested in adopting him. Dick was thrilled and insisted that he always wanted a brother or a sister.

Selina and Bruce laughed at that comment and told him that it probably wouldn't happen any time soon. Well, at least not for a few years. Give them a few more anniversaries and maybe. Jason's adoption was quicker than Dick's had been. They brought him home in one of the more modest cars Bruce would never forget the sheer look of surprise and awe Jason had when he saw the huge mansion. He walked out of the car insisting on carrying his own suitcase half full of his worldly belongings. Dick, who had been bouncing up and down at the thought of a brother rushed out to meet him and pulled him into a bone-crushing hug.

"Hi! I'm your new brother! My name is Richard, but you can call me Dick. I was adopted a year ago so I know all the good spots around the manor. It's huge I used to get lost in it all the time. Oh! You'll love Alfred he's cool for an old man. Dad and Mom are great. Dad is super strong and Mom is like the best at reading books in the voices of the people. I love it here!" Dick prattled as he crushed a surprised Jason.

"Jeez, let me breathe," Jason said as he tried to get out of Dick's hold.

"Oh, sorry! I'm just so happy your here. I always wanted a baby brother," Dick said beaming.

"I ain't a baby! and we aren't exactly brothers," Jason replied curtly.

Dick smiled dutifully and just shrugged, "I'll let you get used to everyone and you can decide then if you want us to be brothers, or not."

Weeks of Jason living at the manor things shifted, Dick and Jason got into a lot of fights with each other. Jason was still getting used being away from his mom and he didn't trust Dick, (Who willingly wanted to be called Dick?). He didn't think that the "good times" at the manor were going to stay that way, his mom would have good days and bad ones so the consistency that he found at the manor was confusing. Bruce and Selina were nice, but weird at the same time. Alfred knew everything and was literally everywhere. They all wanted to know where he was going and what he was doing all the time.

School was weird Jason had to wear a uniform and act like a stupid Wayne. He hated it, the teachers talked about him when they thought he couldn't hear them. He liked having enough to eat and all the books he could read he still missed his mom, more than he wanted to admit. The other kids were weird and Dick was clingy at times. Jason was loathe to admit that Dick was the only kid that he could call his friend.

It was when Jason got into a fist fight with two kids that were much larger than him and Dick didn't hesitate to jump right in and fight for him. Dick got bruised knuckles and a black eye, but he just smiled as he and Jason stood over the other boy's slumped bodies, "Good fight, brother."

Looking at Dick's stupid grin and a black eye, Jason realized that he didn't mind being called Dick's brother. He might be an idiot, but he fought for Jason, and that's what family did.

* * *

 **Wow, I am sorry for updating so late! I never thought it would be a month until I updated. I got a part-job, I got through mid-terms, I accidentally broke my phone, and I have been trying to find a car that I can afford. My job is taking some getting used to. I will try to update sooner than a month, but college is still keeping me busy. I signed up for summer classes and an internship, so updates are going to continue to be slow through the summer.**

 **I was going to put Tim and Jason's origin story together, but it got to cluttered/rushed and I thought it would make more sense to split them up.**

 **I chose Wendy's because a percentage of the profits go to help fund child Adoptions, which seemed fitting for Bruce to go to.**

 **This is the longest Author's note I've ever written, btw.**


	5. Chapter 5

Tim joined the family by complete surprise, Bruce thought to himself now to awake to go back to sleep as tired as he was. Jack and Janet were suspected of having some sort of ties to the League of Assassins so he and Selina went to a party they were hosting undercover as themselves. The party was mostly dull, but their son Tim had followed both of them around with his mother's phone taking pictures of them. He would watch them both entranced as they walked around or talked to anyone.

Selina had tried to talk to him, but he would hide behind the most impractical things, a small fake plant, or under a coffee table. It was adorable to see him scurry anytime anyone tried to talk to him. His little suit and tie mangled to stay somewhat wrinkle free through all of his adventures in hiding from adults. Bruce went to look around the mansion while everyone was busy with the party Selina didn't notice Tim following him taking pictures as he went. Bruce didn't see Tim until he was rummaging around a study and heard the scuffling of baby feet. He turned around to see Tim in the middle of taking more pictures on the phone he was carting around.

"Hey, buddy can I see those pictures?" Bruce asked hoping to delete any incriminating ones of him.

Tim shyly came over and started to do his hands up in a motion that meant 'pick me up' Bruce complied and Tim started to show him pictures with a commentary, "Dis is you. You. You. You. You. What are you doing? What's she doing? That mom is drinkin' yucky water. She's really pretty," Tim pointed to Selina, "it's me! he pointed to the picture of himself in the mirror looking like he didn't mean to take the picture. He went on to talk about the other pictures. Bruce noticed that he had taken a lot and not all of them were from the party, there was one, in particular, that was in a stronghold Bruce knew was Ra's. He quickly sent it to himself and deleted his contact off of Janet's phone and deleted any of the pictures that would be hard for him to explain.

Tim was still prattling on when they rejoined the party he decided to take a selfie while Bruce was still carrying him. He smiled like only a toddler can with half a mouth full of teeth. Bruce couldn't help but grin too. "I wike it, Mr. Wayne!" Tim proceeded to add a filter that made them look like they have flower halos he snapped a few more pictures of that one. Selina walked over to them and Tim buried his face in Bruce's jacket.

"Hey there tiger," Selina greeted Tim who looked more like a small kitten at the moment.

Just then Janet came over walking as though she was possessed, "Oh good there he is! Tim, I have been looking everywhere for you. I told you to either stay on the sofa or to go to your father or me." She took Tim out of Bruce's arms and into her own laughing a forced laugh, "He just wonders off you know? You two must have twice the problem Jack and I have, especially with them being from the circus and well, the streets," Janet said in a conspiratorial voice.

Bruce was about to correct Janet when she abruptly turned around and took Tim with her upstairs.

"She is a weird one. Anyways, did you find anything?" Selina asked as she sipped a little champagne.

"Not in the study, but look at this," Bruce replied giving her his phone to see the picture.

"Oh, that's what we needed. Do we pay them a visit tonight?" Selina asked, giving the phone back to Bruce who was looking at Tim being placed on the sofa and what looked like a firm talking to.

"I think so. Whatever is going to be happening in the League is going down soon," Bruce replied as he watched as Tim start taking pictures again.

"That one is off limits, you can see his parents from here, Bruce," Selina whispered softly to Bruce as they mingled with the other guests.

"I don't adopt every child I see," Bruce protested definitively not whiny voice.

"I was there when you asked me to marry you so we could adopt Dick."

"True," Bruce conceded.

A few hours after the party was over Bruce and Selina suited up and paid a visit to the Drakes they found them talking in one of the studies that the guests hadn't been allowed in. They both melted into the shadows before dramatically revealing themselves to the Drakes.

Jack's glass of bourbon spilled to the floor and Janet was reaching for her phone to call 911. Selina simply shook her head and took the phone and tossed it away from them.

"What are your ties to the League of Assassins?" Batman demanded.

"The, uh, what?" Jack asked as he brushed his hair back with his hand.

"You know what," Catwoman replied.

"We sometimes trade information on the people of Gotham and give them some access the Drake Industries. They compensate well and they showed us a little of their operation so we'd be into deep and couldn't go to the police without incriminated ourselves," Jack confessed. " I was going to tell the FBI or someone, but they threatened Tim and Janet. What would you do if you two had kids?

"Not deal with people called the League of Assassins? It's just an idea. You could have been less greedy and cared for your family that way," Selina proposed.

"What right do you two have to judge us!?" Janet almost thrummed with anger as she glared at them.

"What do you know? We aren't going to hurt you. You know that's a better deal than you will ever get from the league," Bruce said trying to get them to focus.

"What? We spill our guts to you and then the League slits our throats?" Jack accused.

"You think they don't know were already here?" Selina asked.

"Fine, they have an operation going on across the bay. Something to do with a child I don't know anything else," Jack yelled.

In the blink of an eye, Bruce and Selina were gone and the Drakes were left to pack up their belongings and run. The League had no use for those who with told secrets, they were as good as dead and they knew it.

"Come, Timothy," Janet called as she woke up the small child and dressed as fast as she could.

The trio made their way down to the compound where Ra's was. They only heard of the man, but to see him was something else he was old and dressed like no one they ever knew before. He also seemed thrummed with a sense of danger. Jack knew going to the League before Batman was the only chance he had to survive. He prayed he wasn't wrong.

He was.

Timothy was surrounded by the blood of his parents, a man picked him up. "No plans for this one, Ra's? I might have a use for him. How much would you want for him?"

"David, I do not deal in children. If you think you could train him, do it," Ra's said simply not sparing a look at the child who would, likely be dumb as his unfortunate parents.

David Cain picked Tim and laughed at the kid's reluctance. "I'm your new Daddy now, boy."

* * *

 **AN  
**

 **Cliffhanger!**

 **I am going to finish this story I swear... it just may take awhile. Reviews keep me motivated!**


	6. Chapter 6

If there was anything that Bruce would have changed in the process of adopting his third son and daughter it would be the timing. He and Selina would have adopted them before the death of Jack and Janet and David Cain's child rearing. The days after they got them back were some of the hardest he and Selena ever had as parents or vigilantes.

Batman and Catwoman had found the compound empty with few clues to the whereabouts of any of Ra's men. The bodies of Jack and Janet were not touched; seemingly a warning to others that came across them. Selena bent down to see that Janet's phone was still in her pocket. She broke past the PIN and looked at the last apps running it was the phone's camera, Instagram, and Twitter. She went to the pictures and looked through the timestamps. Selena felt her heart drop as she saw the last picture. It was Timothy in the back of the car with his mom and dad in the front seats, more importantly, it was taken twenty minutes ago.

"B. we're too late. Look at this," she showed the picture, "he was with them. Their car was empty, Ra's has him."

"We'll get him back," Batman said, as he gave one last look at the compound before turning around.

They both hit the streets in the effort to stop him before he left the city. Bruce pushed the image of the small awkward child out of his mind hoping that he wouldn't be a victim that haunted his dreams. He was such a sweet little boy. Wanting to take pictures of everything and everyone.

Batman searched the docks to see a yacht, he went in further to see the figure of Ubu. He boarded the yacht with the grace and presence that years of being Batman brought.

"Ah, you're late. You did not bring your street urchin wife? It really is for the best. I still believe you could have done better in your marriage of... convenience," Ra's commented.

Bruce ignored the slur against his wife, "Where is the boy?"

"The boy? No comment on my journey to your city? If he means that much to you, I'll tell you. David Cain and I were doing business when the boy's dimwitted parents came in. I had no use for him, but Cain decided he would be an asset one day. Is that all you wanted? I am on a timetable," Ra's stated.

Batman growled. There would be no telling of where David Cain would go. He could only guess in what state the boy, no Tim would be in. He grappled away as Ra's smiled. The boy served a use Batman hated for innocents to be in danger and the boy was in danger for whatever plans Cain had for him.

Batman landed on a building roof turning on his comm. Cat, A. I found out who has the boy. It's Cain, A. check for any planes or boats leaving the harbor. It would be small. Cat do you have any other leads?"

"Not exactly, the reason for Ra's being here is something none of my snitches knew. Cain being here was a secret. Whatever they were doing needed to be kept under wraps," Selena replied.

"I have looked at all the flight plans. It does not appear that David Cain is leaving the country legally," Alfred announced over the comms. "He is a well-known assassin, after all," Alfred muttered under his breath.

"We're not going to find him are we?" Selena asked as the reality hit her. David Cain was far from stupid and they had no clue he was even in the city until he was gone. All the reasons he would want a small boy sickened her.

Batman and Catwoman met on the roof of a Wayne owned building. "We'll get Tim back. I promise," Bruce told Selena as she walked closer to him.

"We better. I already asked all the contacts that know anything, I'll go and beat it out of them if I have too," Selena paced back and forth alternating from looking at Bruce and the roof. "I just can't get it out of my head that it's our fault. If we did something, anything different the Drake's wouldn't have died and David Cain wouldn't have Tim. It's just all so messed up now! We have no leads and are running around chasing our tails."

"I know. Let's go back to the cave I have an idea on how to track Cain," Bruce replied.

"Let's hope your right."

Bruce's idea did work. It just took time. A month of Bruce and Selena working leads and chasing down long shots. All the while Dick and Jason didn't understand why Selena and Bruce would go back and forth having a short temper to hugging them and promising to keep them safe. Alfred was the only normal person in the household. Dick and Jason were left thinking they had done something wrong or Selena and Bruce were fighting with each other. Alfred was there during that month of almost catching up with Cain only to miss him by minutes and when Dick and Jason wanted to know why their parents were leaving on trips on short notice.

It was when Batman and Catwoman found David Cain that somethings got hard to explain to Dick and Jason. They found Cain, finally, he was in the middle of training two children. The compound was quiet except for the comments Cain barked out when the toddlers sparred. Bruce couldn't help but compare it to something like puppy fights. It was wrong on so many levels and they were going to put a stop to it.

The both of them had knocked out the guards surrounding the compound. It was only David Cain and the children left. The signaled with their hands and dropped from the support beams at the same time. David Cain didn't show any surprise at their actions instead seamlessly started to fight both Catwoman and Batman ordering the Tim and the girl to, "Watch and learn."

The children stopped their sparring and watched the fight progress. It was long and drawn out and only ended when David Cain saw that it would be in his favor to retreat than to engage in a fight that would leave no one as the certain winner. When he tried to make a run for it he didn't spare a second glance at the children that were still watching everything. It was a cowardly act that seemed to belie the fact that he was a respected assassin.

Both Batman and Catwoman were surprised to see that Cain gave up so easily. It was far from over. Bruce carefully approached the kids, "Hi, I'm Batman. What's your name?"

"Our names aren't important. Where is Master?," Tim asked much differently than the toddler Bruce held at the Gala no mispronounced words or fumbled speech at all.

Selena got closer to the little girl and she immediately stuck a defensive pose. "Hey, hey you're okay. Me and the big aren't going to hurt you, I promise. I'm going to get a little closer to you is that alright?"

The girl didn't reply so Selena didn't get any closer. "Have you and Tim been here long?"

The girl kept a neutral expression and still didn't say anything. It was only when Tim got closer to her that she reacted. Tim held her hand, "I don't know how long we've been here. Cass and me have a been really good," Tim added in a desperate fashion.

Batman and Catwoman glanced at each other remembering everything they had studied about traumatized children. "I'm sure you both were good, honey. We aren't going to hurt you, either of you," Selena reassured them.

Tim and Cass still were as close as they physically could be without being conjoined twins. "Come on we're going to take you home," Bruce told them.

"We don't have a home anymore," Tim said as he looked at both heroes masks, "Master takes care of us now."

"Not anymore. We are going to take you back to Gotham. You'll be looked after well and not have to call anyone 'Master' anymore," Bruce said as he tried to stay calm, "Not ever again."

"That does sound good and you are Batman and Catwoman. I always hoped you would rescue us," Tim said mulling over the turn of events in a quiet voice. "Cass doesn't believe in heroes. She doesn't talk much, but she's really smart," Tim thought out loud.

The trip back to Gotham was long the hours spent on the Batplane were filled with silence as Bruce and Selena noticed that the children took turns sleeping. Cass and Tim may have trusted them enough to leave with them, but no doubts they still their reservations in trusting anyone. Bruce flew the plane while Selena had tried to talk to them and offer them something to eat. Cass didn't speak as Selena offered her a juice pouch and dried fruit. Cass took the fruit and drank one of the pouches as she took the other and didn't touch the other until Tim woke up and it was given to him with the fruit that she hadn't eaten. Tim ate the fruit slowly as Cass fell asleep, Selena tried to get him to talk, but he only answered the questions that could be answered with a yes or no.

When they got back in Gotham; Alfred was waiting for them with Jason and Dick at school they had a few hours were the boys wouldn't be at home to see things that wouldn't add up. Cass and Tim stayed in the cave for the first few weeks of being out of David Cain's clutches they made sure that they couldn't see that the cave was an annex. It was easier to keep them safe if there were no big announcements of the Waynes adoptions. Jason and Dick weren't ready for siblings that were so skittish and untrusting. They all needed time. Alfred managed to get Tim to talk to him some, but Tim was the only one that ever got Cass to say anything and that was when it was late at night when the Batcave was empty save for the two toddlers. Tim and Cass were set up in a holding cell with two small beds, but they usually only used one. Tim would start out by saying words, like his name and she would repeat it until it sounded good enough to Tim and he would move on to things around them. Bed, blanket, glass, and then the names of Batman, Catwoman, and Alfred. Cass would repeat them with Tim's encouragement all the while. It was almost as if Cass had never been taught to speak before. The toddlers were a strange pair they already decided that they shouldn't know that Bruce and Catwoman were really Batman and Catwoman. They knew that the children were in enough danger without the truth of who they were added to it.

When a month passed and they still weren't any better socially the toddlers weren't in terrible shape physically the few bruises that had healed under the careful ministrations of Alfred. Batman, Catwoman, and Alfred talked to them every day about anything and everything. Alfred practically gave them snacks every hour that they both hoarded. They still were the small children that looked like they had to stop themselves from calling Batman and Selena 'Master'. It wasn't fair to them. So they decided to try something else, someone else. They told them about their friend's two sons, Dick and Jason. Tim looked both interested and frightened at the idea of meeting them. Cass looked indifferent. Tim told them that they wanted to meet them.

Jason and Dick had watched their parents for the last two months show some bizarre behavior. First, they left at weird times and would get home and act just... odd. They were always tense and blamed it on work. Then they stayed home for a solid month only to disappear for hours at a time. Dick and Jason had all kinds of theories that ranged from raunchy (Jason) to planning a surprise for their adoption anniversary that was four months away (Dick). They both didn't have a clue. It was when Bruce and Selena sat them down to talk after supper and ice cream that they got their first inkling that change was coming.

"Selena and I in our travels came across some kids that are younger than both of you but didn't have a great home. We wanted to see how you both got along with them. Tim and Cass are just toddlers. Your mother and I wanted to see how you got along with them if that's alright with both of you," Bruce explained like he always did with his child straight and two the point.

Jason stirred his ice cream the melted the creamy treat seemed to take up all of his focus. "If we're okay with it does that mean that, does it mean that they would live with is?" Jason asked thinking about two cute abused children that would take up time and energy from his parents that could already be weird. It wasn't that he was afraid that his parents wouldn't look after him and Dick, but why did they feel compelled to take in every kid with a sob story?

"It would depend on what they wanted. Tim and Cass are still untrusting and they are young. I think if they had two older brothers that showed them what a real home looks like they would be able to adjust better," Selena replied.

"I'd like that. Jason and me could show them all kinds of stuff and Alfred could tell them all his great stories!" Dick started to plan out loud.

"They sound like they need a home. When do we have to meet the babies?" Jason asked dreading the answer. He and Dick were the perfect amount of children for his dad and mom. They were old enough to not _need_ a lot of attention and could take care of themselves.

"Soon, tomorrow if you boys don't mind," Bruce explained.

"That's soon. Wow, Jason and me are going to have to plan some things out for them. Can you tell us about what the like and what they look like?" Dick asked as Jason looked down at his lap lost in thought.

"Cass and Tim are around three years old. They are skittish and don't like loud noises. Just act normal around them, but don't touch them without permision and Cass doesn't talk to anyone, " Bruce replied.

Selena put an arm around both her boys hugging them. "You dad and I are very proud of you and love you a lot, even if we don't say it as much as we should. You boys are so good trying to help these kids."

The next morning Batman went down to see the children he explained, "Alfred is going to take you to a friends house. You both can play with their boys Dick and Jason. Bruce and Selena are nice and if you need anything just ask them."

"Yes Sir. Any other orders?" Tim asked in his soldier voice.

"No orders. Just try to have fun," Batman told them hoping it would go better than he expected.

Tim and Cass silently slipped into the car Alfred told him that, "I work with Batman and Bruce, even if Bruce didn't know it." The children were small enough to believe it and even if they didn't they didn't ask any questions. Alfred drove around for thirty minutes before coming back to the manor where Selena, Bruce, Dick, and Jason were waiting for them. When the car stopped Alfred opened the door for the children who got out slowly taking in all the new people.

"Hi, I'm Dick!" Dick announced as Jason rolled his eyes. Jason eyed both the children they were small, but that was because they were kids. No bruises that were recent so they hadn't lived with their abusers in a while or they didn't hit where people could see. Jason saw the girl staring right back at him, that meant she had spunk. He immediately liked the girl. The boy, well, he held tight to the girl's hand and smiled at Dick's welcome speech. Maybe this wasn't a terrible idea they were probably kids like him from the wrong part of town just doing what they could to survive.

Jason and Dick found out later they weren't like kids like them when Dick tried to hug Cass and she flipped the older boy. Bruce and Selena watched the children interact and it wasn't as bad as the feared it would go with Tim playing along with Dick and Jason's games and explaining them to Cass. Bruce and Selena saw them act like real toddlers should for the first time since they rescued them from David Cain. The toddlers were taught how to play Shoots and Ladders, and Red Light, Green Light all the kids got into the games and enjoyed playing with each other. Dick and Jason remembered what Bruce and Selena told them about touching Tim and Cass with out asking and Dick didn't get flipped again. When Cass and Tim ate meals with the Wayne family Tim was the one that told Cass how to do the more formal operations tucking the cloth napkin on her lap. Bruce watched how co-dependent the toddlers were if he and Selena didn't take in the children it would have to be someone who could take in both of them.

He and Selena would almost have to take them in they had been monitoring activity and David Cain was going through every contact he had trying to get them back. They thought about adopting them as publicly as they could in the hopes that he wouldn't be stupid enough to try and take them from Bruce and Selena Wayne, but that plan could very well backfire on them. It seemed whatever they did had the promise of some kind of backlash for Tim and Cass. He was under no illusions that the children were fine it was going to take a long time before they could really feel safe. Bruce vowed that he would save these children from whatever threat that came near them.

 **AN**

 **I don't really have an excuse for this taking so long to update except life.**

 **Reviews are not only welcomed, but treasured.**


	7. Chapter 7

The day that Bruce and Selina had been dreading came on an uneventful Monday night. Jason and Dick went to bed early as usual because it was a school night. Tim and Cass had been put to bed, hours before and Cass snuck in Tim's room. Selina checked on them to find Cassie and Tim snuggled together. The therapist told them that it would take a long time for them to feel safe without the other one being near. She and Bruce had read all about Co-dependency.

Bruce double checked the new alarms on all the windows and doors. It had became a ritual of sorts, Bruce would double check the grounds and then the manor. Selina would check in on the boys and Cass. David Cain was the threat that was always there but never spoken. Batman and Catwoman patrolled Gotham, kept the crazies at bay all the while listening for any and all rumors about the League of Assassins and David Cain. The Justice League often dropped in on Batman's family. Bruce swallowed his pride and explained everything about his two newest children. Selina still had the pictures of Clark and Diana's faces explaining that the dark knight not only was married to a former thief, but had now adopted four children.

Bruce and Selina were gearing up for patrol when the alarm went off. David Cain was finally doing what they planned. It was a relief that that didn't have to keep waiting for it to happen. They both felt like a rush of adrenaline as Batman and Catwoman flew to their children as Alfred hit the League button that notified whoever was on duty at the Watchtower. Alfred then went to get his shotgun.

Bruce and Selina had a million plans in place depending on the circumstances. Dick and Jason were put through more "fire drills" than ever had in their entire lives. Tim and Cass were shown how to hide in their closets in case anyone besides those that trusted. Those drills were something that they could only hope would be enough to save their children.

Bruce and Selina found David Cain in Cass's room. He was fruitlessly searching for the toddler that wasn't in the room. Bruce had never been so glad that they were inseparable. David Cain saw Bruce and Selina and charged at them.

He went for Selina pinning her to the wall and screamed, "Where are the children?"

Selina pulled out of the hold and pinned him to the floor, Bruce reinforced it and Justice League started to fill the house. Wonder Woman and Flash restrained him with cuffs and in a blink of an eye they used the Zeta Tube up to the Watchtower. The kids never knew about the narrowly avoided danger. It was the first night in weeks that Bruce and Selina could sleep easily. Their children were safe and healthy.

Tim and Cass were doing well in therapy. Dick and Jason were loving being apart of the family. It was all there could hope for in their family.

* * *

Tim was starting to open up to Dick and Jason more. They still invited him to play and he was starting to take them up on it. Cass laughed and talked. She had such a beautiful voice that should never have been silenced. The Wayne family more than once filled the gossip rags with stories of Bruce and Selina having a private military for protection, or that the Justice League was on his bankroll. Of course, there were good articles too praising Bruce and Selina for raising the poor children.

It was true that no matter how discreet it was the children had never once been kidnapped again. The Justice League in plain clothes were a common fixture in the Wayne household. Aunt Diana, Uncle Barry, Uncle Oliver, Uncle Clark, and Aunt Dinah. The kids didn't know how their mom and dad knew them it was just a lot of random friends from work. It was fun for the kids to meet new exciting people that loved to dote on them and acted like their parents were important.

Tim and Cass were slowly healing from their time with David Cain. Bruce and Selina had a planned a summer full of things that they could do as a family near Gotham City. Cass and Tim both hadn't had the best childhood so far, but they were young enough to change it.

And they had.

It was exactly after finding Tim and Cass that Selina found out that she was pregnant. That's how two orphans found themselves with a large family.

(They just didn't know it didn't stop with Dick, Jason, Tim, Cass, and Baby.)

* * *

 **Present Time**

Bruce was able to go to sleep at night knowing that all his kids were safe. Tim was sick of course, but kids got sick all the time. He caught everything coming and going from his kids.

Selina was already asleep and Bruce finally felt like he was tired enough to sleep too. The boys would be going to school. Tim and Cass were going to library program before Tim got sick. Cass would understand thankfully, Tim was still her favorite brother. In the afternoon and Damian was due for a doctor's appointment it might have to be rescheduled. Those were problems for tomorrow.

Tim was still running a fever in the morning. Jason and Dick wished him well before leaving for school. Cass decided to read him books but often forgot to read them out loud which was fine because he drifted off to sleep soon enough. Selina checked on him often, as did Alfred. Bruce texted throughout the day asking about him. Damian was kept out of Tim's room so he wouldn't catch the cold. They knew better than to keep Cass away from Tim. No matter how much time passed they still were each other's guardians.

It didn't take long for Cass to get it, and then Jason, and then Dick. Pretty soon only the adults and Damian were healthy. Alfred made plenty of soup for the children that were all camped out in the living room. Alfred admitted that it made it easier having all of them in the same room. They all were on the same medicine schedule, for the most part, slept and watched cartoons.

Dick and Tim mostly slept with Jason and Cass failing to succumb to sleep. They were awake and miserable. Alfred, Selina, and Bruce constantly had to keep Damian from crawling in with his siblings. When Dick was awake he waved and encouraged it.

A week after Dick woke up his parents alerting them that Tim was sick all the Wayne children were finally declared well again. Jason and Dick had to go back to school which Jason was excited for, "I missed so much! How will I ever catch up on it!" Jason exclaimed as went over his homework.

"Chill, I enjoyed that break and you really should have too, Jay. It was nice to catch up on cartoons and bond with the twins," Dick replied motioning to Tim and Cass who were watching them.

"We're not twins," Tim moaned for what would have to be the thousand time.

"You might as well be. What if you really could be twins?" Dick said before Jason smacked him upside the head.

"How would that work?" Tim asked.

"I think Alfred made cookies today," Dick said changing the subject to a topic he was more comfortable with.


End file.
